Sea Realm
The Sea Realm is a huge corner of the world's ocean that comprises of the elite of the sea folk. The sea realm was located at the bottom of the ocean. It is on a unnamed planet in the 'Tian Yuan Realm' along with the Tian Yuan Continent, Wasteland Continent, Beast God Continent, and Arctic Continent. It was a world enveloped by an extremely vast barrier. This barrier separated the sea water from the sea realm, this space was the world of the sea realm as well as the territory of the Sea race. The barrier was the sky of the sea realm and created an empty space within the water. The territory of the Sea race was dyed blue by the light from the barrier, consisting of seawater that was forcefully blocked by the barrier. Overview The Sea race was divided into the outer sea and inner sea. The inner sea was the world within the barrier while the outer sea was the region outside, filled with seawater. Where the Sea race thrived, the temperature was rather low. The outside sun could not be seen at all, while some energy of the six attributes were lacking. The water attribute was extremely powerful, several times denser than on the Tian Yuan Continent, while the other attributes were much weaker. The fire attribute was not present at all. Seasoul Warriors were the cultivators of the Sea race. Their strengths were divided into a total of eighteen stars. According to how magical beasts were measure, one class was equivalent to two stars. 1st Star and 2nd Star Seasoul Warriors were equivalent to human Saints and Class 1 Magical Beasts, while 3rd Star and 4th Star Seasoul Warriors were equivalent to human Great Saints and Class 2 Magical Beasts. Continuing with this pattern, 11th Star and 12th Star Seasoul Warriors were equivalent to Class 6 Magical Beasts, 13th Star and 14th Star Seasoul Warriors were equivalent to Class 7 Magical Beasts, 15th Star and 16th Star Seasoul Warriors were equivalent to Class 8 Magical Beasts and 17th Star and 18th Star Seasoul Warriors were equivalent to Class 9 Magical Beasts. Territory The Sea Realm is divided into 2 main area's, respectively the inner and outer ocean. Territory is further divided into 3 major halls that govern the Sea World. Inner Ocean Three Great Halls # Sea Goddess Hall # Serpent God Hall # Heaven’s Spirit Hall Other than the three halls that divided the world, there were many other organizations of various sizes, existing in the forms of clans or tribes. Clans Tao family - One of the most powerful clans in the sea realm Turtle Clan - a relatively strong faction in the Sea Goddess Region. Outer ocean The members of the Sea race who had yet to gain a humanoid form could only live in the outer ocean. The outer ocean was the world outside the barrier; not only was the environment horrible, there was a scarce supply of water-attributed energy of the world and it was filled with sea water. Trivia * There would often be humans or magical beasts who moved about among the Sea race too; they were virtually all foreign cultivators who lived quite close to the region of sea. They would bring in objects from outside to trade with the Sea race to obtain what they needed. * Although the majority of the Sea race did not antagonize foreign humans or magical beasts, there were exceptions. Some members of the Sea race were extremely xenophobic so whenever they saw outsiders, there would often be conflict or deeds of murder and robbery. Even powerful human Saint Rulers and Class 7 Magical Beasts were not exceptions to this fact. As a result, if outsiders wanted to move about among the Sea race safely, they needed the support of a powerful organization. Category:Location Category:Tian Yuan Continent Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent Category:Tian Yuan Realm Category:Articles listed in multiple levels of categories